


The V-Card Shame

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Loss of Virginity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Sweet, Sweet Stiles Stilinski, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Original Female Character, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Virginity, first time stiles stilinski, perfect first time, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: The Oc Scott and Stiles have been best friends for years, meeting Lydia and Allison later on in life, but something happens at school changing two young lives forever!





	The V-Card Shame

Katherine Davis had always been a shy girl, even when she had met her best friends at just seven years old. Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall had been her rock back then, and not much had changed in the years leading up to today. Except for the fact that she had actually managed to make a few other friends since then, Allison and Lydia were awesome and she finally had girlfriends, and better yet she had something in common with them. She had always found she gravitated more towards guys, but Stiles and Scott had managed to boost her confidence somewhat. 

In all that time, however, Kat had never had a boyfriend or even a one night stand, which is why the conversation she was currently hearing was making her blush uncomfortably. 

There were at least three girls on the other side of her line of lockers, chatting about how far they had gone with their boyfriends. She quickly busied herself as they rounded the corner laughing, "I heard she's a super fridged bitch, fuck knows why Lydia and that Allison girl even talk to her" the first girl chuckled to her friend, causing the others to laugh as they paused behind her. 

"I bet she's fucked Stilinski and McCall, the way they cling to each other, it just isn't normal" one of the others laughed. 

"She's quite obviously a virgin" the posh one stated in a bored tone, bumping into Kat's shoulder as she barged passed, giving her the side eye as they all walked away laughing.

Some girls would have kicked off and said something, and Kat would have done anything to be one of those girls, but it just wasn't in her nature. A hand landed on her shoulder and Kat jumped dropping her books to the ground. "Hey, are you okay honey?" Lydia asked worriedly, turning Kat around to face her.

"I'm good Lyds" Katherine sighed, unconvincingly as she swallowed the lump in her throat, picking up her books as she tried to blink away the tears.

"No. No, you're not. What the hell happened?" Lydia asked seriously, a slightly stern look overtaking her features.

"It's nothing really" Kat tried, as she finished putting her books away in her bag, closing her locker and turned to face the girls.

"I know exactly who it was," Allison said decisively, angrier than she had seen her in a long time, she had a lot of shit off of the same girls when Lydia had taken a liking to her.

"Alli please, just leave it. I don't wanna talk about this anymore. I need to get to class" Kat grumbled, pulling her bag onto her shoulder and rushing away from the girls heading straight into her lesson. The trouble was at least two of the girls were in her econ class with Coach.

Katherine walked into the classroom taking her seat between Stiles and Scott, receiving big grins from both of them. Her smile was much smaller than usual, that didn't go unnoticed by the duo. She pulled out her things and placed them on her desk while doing her best to ignore the laughter behind her. 

Stiles whistled at her to get her attention but she ignored him, burying her face in her book, not missing the way the giggling behind her increased. "Hey KitKat" Stiles hissed, tossing a rolled up piece of paper at her.

Kat faceplanted her desk with a groan, blushing as she turned her face towards him with a scowl, "What!" Katherine hissed back a little louder, as the laughter died down. Wishing he would stop using that nickname for her, it drove her absolutely insane every single time and she was sure he knew it, Kat didn't want anyone seeing her as that girl anymore, especially not Stiles.

"What's -" Stiles tried but he was quickly cut off by a booming voice.

"Stilinski!" Coach called louder than necessary in the quiet classroom.

"Yes, coach!?" Stiles answered quickly and louder than he meant too, almost falling off of his chair where he had been leaning to the side to talk to Katherine.

"Shut up!" Coach said loudly but simply, receiving a salute from Stiles and a swift nod, Coach sighed, and he quickly carried with what he had been talking about originally.

Katherine briefly registered Scott talking to Stiles about her but chose to ignore it, not like they could guess what was wrong anyway. 

Going into her day-dreamland, Kat found herself thinking that maybe she should just get rid of her v-card, it had caused her nothing but trouble anyway. But the thought of going out to a party and getting with some random guy made her feel sick, that just wasn't her, as much as sometimes she wished it was, maybe then he would see her another way, though she doubted it.

A thought popped into her head, which made her think she may have been temporarily insane, but maybe she could talk to him after school. Although Kat was almost certain that he had way more experience than she did, she knew that he would never judge her no matter what the situation.

Someone tossed paper at the back of her head, pulling her from her thoughts. "Something you want to share?" Coach asked sarcastically, picking up the balled up paper, which little had she known had been a note.

Coach unfolded it, and read aloud without reading it beforehand, something that Kat was sure he should be infamous for by now. "No wonder you're still a virgin. You're such a b-bitch" Coach read out, his voice trailing off towards the end as he stopped reading, but Kat didn't give him or anyone else chance to say anything, she was beyond mortified.

Grabbing all of her things she stuffed them in her bag and left the classroom quickly, she hugged her bag to her chest as she walked down the corridor, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"One of you!" she heard Coach call briefly somewhere behind her, his voice echoing through the quiet halls. 

Kat's legs automatically broke into a run hearing the slapping of feet against tiles behind her, she just about made it to the double doors and outside as a hand grabbed her elbow. "Hey stop, come on. We've talked about this before Kat, don't listen to people like that" Stiles sighed turning her to face him. 

Tears covered her cheeks as she turned to face him, he cupped her cheeks in his hands, his thumbs gently wiping away the tears. He pulled her face towards his chest and she clung to him, "Come on, let's go and pig out for the rest of the day, watch some films or something. I think Coach will understand if we don't go back, we can talk it out, what do you think?" Stiles rambled out, looking down at the short girl in his arms, her face remaining buried in his chest as she nodded her agreement silently.

"Come on then Kitkat" Stiles smiled gently pulling away from her and taking her hand, tugging her along with him to his jeep.

Kat sighed and rolled her eyes at him but followed him willingly, "Fine, but only if you stop calling me that" Kat groaned, pulling her backpack over her shoulder.

Stiles unlocked the jeep and they both climbed in, when Kat climbed in she noticed Stiles frowning at her. "What?" she questioned awkwardly shifting in her seat.

"Why can't I call you KitKat anymore?" Stiles mumbled quietly, as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking space, heading towards his house. 

"Because Stiles, I'm not seven anymore" Kat sighed in irritation, looking out of the window and away from him, watching the town roll by as Stiles continued to drive.

There was a slight pause that fell over the car until Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes at her. "Yeah, well we might not be seven anymore. But you'll always be my KitKat" Stiles mumbled, more to himself as they pulled into his driveway and he turned off the engine, and quickly jumped out of his jeep.

The way he had said that made Kat blush as she climbed out of the jeep following after him. Suddenly finding her feet very fascinating as she approached him, the thing that was slightly worrying her was that she hadn't been shy around him for a long time, and for some reason now she could hardly look at him. 

"Earth to Katherine," Stiles said a little louder than his usual voice, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Katherine looked up at him finally, the redness of her cheeks more obvious now, "Everything okay?" Stiles asked concerned, laying a gentle hand on her which abruptly made her entire arm tingle.

Kat swallowed hard looking up at his face, before looking back to those long fingers curled around her bicep. She nodded at him as she spoke, "Yeah, sure. I'm fine, sorry fazed out there for a minute" she stuttered out hesitantly, placing her hand gently over his one on her arm.

"So, I- Uh. You still wanna come in?" Stiles mumbled, suddenly sounding a little nervous as he pulled their hands away from her arm, and linked their fingers together, as his thumb gently ran over the back of her hand. 

"Of course. Sorry, I'm being weird again aren't I. It's just that note" Kat revealed nervously, her grip subconsciously tightening on his hand.

Stiles smiled unlocking the door and tugging her inside with him, she followed him with a small sigh of relief. "You head up, I'll grab the stuff" Stiles grinned, darting off towards his kitchen and leaving Katherine at his stairs.

She smiled back as she started her journey to his room, knowing exactly where she was going, the Stilinski house was practically her second home at this point. She beamed walking into Stiles' room at the familiar surroundings, happy she was finally out of school after the day she'd had. Picking up a picture, with a young version of herself Scott Stiles on their first sleepover at Stiles' house. Kat couldn't help but notice all the junk food and fizzy that littered his room in the background of the photo, 

Stiles made her jump laying a hand on her shoulder, Katherine turned to face him, almost bouncing backwards away from him when she noticed just how close he was, causing her to bump into his desk. "Crap, sorry" he winced as she rubbed her lower back.

"It's okay" she assured him following him as he hopped up onto his bed, mimicking his actions on the other side

Stiles set up the tv as Kat opened a few snacks and got comfortable beside him, he leaned back against his headboard and held his arm out to her. She awkwardly smiled at him, as her thudding heart sped up when she slipped under his arm and laid her head on his chest. Something that wasn't unusual to them, but after the events of the day Kat found herself more nervous than she had ever been around him. "You wanna talk about it?" Stiles asked his voice sounding like a rumble against her ear.

Kat swallowed her nerves and nodded against his chest, "I know you probably know its true, what they wrote that is, and I'm more than likely the only virgin left in our school, but I just don't know why its such a big deal" Katherine half rambled clamping her mouth shut when the last word left her mouth, afraid of what she might say next.

"Actually, I had no idea," Stiles said sounding a little more shocked than she had expected.

"Oh," she mumbled awkwardly, not sure if he even heard her as they laid down flat on the bed, slowing becoming more comfortable with where they were, but still less comfortable with the conversation.

"But as it is, I happen to know for a fact you aren't the only one," he said the last part quietly. If she hadn't of been against his chest she may not have heard him, even now she was convinced she'd heard him wrong.

Kat frowned as she looked up at him finding him already looking at her, "Oh yeah, who then?" she mumbled, as she absentmindedly played with the toggle on his hoodie. 

Stiles shifted down the bed so that her head was now resting on his shoulder, Kat turned fully on her side to listen as he spoke their eyes locked as soon as she did, "Me" he said simply, a little confused with how she didn't already know. 

Kat couldn't help but giggle, because he had to be lying there was no way that he was still a virgin. Then she noticed him looking away from her and blushing. "Wait. You're not joking?" she mumbled feeling a little bad about her reaction. Stiles shook his head turning his head away from her to look at the ceiling, and her mouth practically fell open in shock.

"Crap I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at that, it's just I don't get it" Kat mumbled her confusion, but he still wasn't looking at her so she sighed annoyed with herself. Cupping his cheek she turned his face towards hers again, "It's just I was wondering if I could ask you something, but now I'm even less sure than I was before" Kat muttered nervously, focusing on the wall behind him.

"You know you can ask me anything, KitKat" Stiles replied quietly, edging a little closer to her as one of his hands covered the one that she had on his cheek. 

Katherine nodded swallowing the lump in her throat, "I guess that I was just wondering, and you can say no. Obviously. But would you be my first?" Katherine mumbled into his hoodie, not daring to look at him. 

"I - uh, r-really? Me? A-Are you sure you want me?" Stiles stuttered out in disbelief, causing Kat to finally look at him again making their noses bump into each other gently.

She nodded at him with a small nervous smile, briefly catching her lip between her teeth, "Of course I want you, who wouldn't" she smiled a little before she remembered, "Are you sure that you want me to be yours though?" Kat asked self-consciously, remembering how the other girls at school spoke about her, always making her doubt herself.

Stiles nodded as his hand slowly smoothed over her jaw before cupping her cheek, he tried to answer her but at that moment no words would come to mind. So he did the only thing that he wanted to do, he hesitantly pressed his lips to hers. 

Katherine's eyes were wide the second his soft plump lips pressed against hers, finding that she was looking into his honey brown eyes. Stiles pulled away a little while later, "So, was that okay?" Stiles whispered, lips brushing hers as he spoke.

Kat was smiling a little wider this time as she nodded at him, Stiles smiled back moving a hand to the back of her neck, as he pressed another kiss to her lips this time he was slightly firmer. He gently rolled her onto her back, so that the top half of his body was hovering over her, his elbow by her head. Kat shivered as his warmth covered her, his tongue slipped between her lips. Causing her to whimper as she slipped one of her hands into his hair, gently tugging the thick locks eagerly as their tongues began to work against each other.

Stiles pulled back a little releasing her lips so that they could breathe for a moment, "Wow" Katherine panted against his lips, giggling a little at his suddenly crazy hair. 

"Wow is right" Stiles smiled brushing some hair out of her face, "You sure that you still wanna do this?" he asked a little nervously, playing with the zipper of her jacket.

Kat nodded wiggling out from under him, standing up at the side of the bed she looked over at him with a nervous smile. Reaching for the zip of her jumper and slowly took it off. She could practically see Stiles' Adam's apple bobbing in his throat from where she was standing. Stiles got off of the bed and slowly walked towards her, grabbing her by the waist he pressed his lips to hers again, his hands slowly slipping up her body and taking her t-shirt with him.

She pulled back from his mouth as he tugged her shirt over her head, Stiles groaned as she pushed against his chest, making him stumble back the back of his knees bumping into the bed. "Sorry" she giggled, not realising her own strength.

Stiles grinned up at her pulling off his own hoodie as she walked towards him, "Don't worry about it, I think I like it when you get a bit rough" Stiles winked cheekily, tucking a finger in each side of her belt loop as and tugged her towards him. 

"Really?" Kat laughed surprised s she stumbled between his parted legs, Stiles chewed his lip as he nodded up at her. Katherine shivered as Stiles pressed his lips to her bare stomach, flicking his eyes up to meet hers as he popped open the button of her jeans. Her body flushed under his gaze, the hunger in his eyes making her shiver.

Stiles helped her pull her jeans down as she balanced on his shoulders, leaving her in just her underwear. Stiles swallowed hard his nostrils flaring as he took in her whole body, "Why me?" he asked suddenly looking up at her again. 

She grinned down at him unable to stop herself, she knew that he always doubted he was good enough for anyone, which she of course knew was ridiculous. Getting down on her knees she was almost level with his eyes again, "Honestly, you make me feel safe, and there is no one I trust more in the world than you. Also, it doesn't hurt that you're hot as hell" She told him truthfully, as her hand went back to his cheek, she climbed into his lap pulling his lips back to hers.

Stiles practically growled against her mouth his hands squeezing her ass cheeks tightly, those long fingers of his digging into her soft skin. They pulled away from each other, panting for air as they both started to crave more of each other" I always thought you had a thing for Scott" Stiles mumbled while she helped him tug his shirt over his head. 

"Well, I'm not in Scott's lap right now am I?" Kat laughed throwing his shirt across the room behind him. 

"Not unless I'm dreaming" Stiles grinned, standing her up with her in his arms and placed her down onto the bed. 

As he started on his belt Kat grabbed his hands stopping him, "You mind if I do it?" she asked shyly looking up into his eyes. 

"I - uh, no. Sure" Stiles stuttered, letting Kat pull his hands away from his belt. Her fingers trembled as she tugged the belt undone, "So, this might sound odd. And tell me if I'm being a dick, but are you a complete virgin?" Stiles asked curiously, sounding slightly distracted as he watched her small fingers popping open the button of his jeans. 

"It's fine Stiles. I expected you to ask" she replied pulling down his zip with an innocent smile, tugging the jeans down his legs he kicked them off a little awkward stumbling involved. "Yes. You're about to be my first everything" Katherine giggled, at the look on his face.

"Seriously? How is that possible? I swear guys are blind" Stiles grumbled, suddenly disappointed in the males of the world, though he didn't object to being her first everything.

"How about you?" Kat asked tugging his hand so he was sitting next to her in the bed. 

Stiles smiled sitting beside her resting a hand high on her thigh, causing her to suck in a breath as his warm hand touched her bare skin. "Yeah, Uh, you'll be my first everything too" he replied quietly, staring at his hand on her leg. 

Katherine's eyes wondered his naked body, suddenly feeling a little more confident, that was until she couldn't help but glance down, noticing the sizeable bulge that was currently filling out his boxers. Swallowing her nerves she climbed back into his lap, only a thin layer of clothing separating them now. "Is that gonna fit? I mean I'm no expert but, you know" she said nervously nodding at his boxers.

Stiles chuckled at her, as his hands gently started sliding up her bare thighs, "You're so cute" Stiles smiled pressing his lips to hers, a little firmer than he had so far. Kat moaned against his lips wrapping her arms around his neck, rolling her hips down into his, every small roll of her hips sending shivers up her spine. 

Stiles groaned sliding his hands up her back and fiddling with her bra clasp trying to undo it. "Smooth Stilinski" Kat giggled finally pulling back from his lips to breathe. 

"Shut up" Stiles grumbled blushing bright red, only making Kat laugh harder. 

"I'm sorry, here" she murmured quietly, her laughter ceasing as she made quick work of pulling off her bra and tossing it to the side.

"Oh damn, you're beautiful" Stiles groaned, surprising her and causing a gasp to leave her lips when he laid them down in the bed and quickly rolled on top of her. "You were saying?" Stiles smirked down at her, causing her to giggle. But no words left her lips, as she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

Kat's hands roamed his back briefly feeling the surprising amount of muscle there, her nails gently scraping the skin as she made her way down his back, finally pushing her hands into the back of his boxers, squeezing his ass tightly in her small hands, causing her nails to start digging into his skin. 

Kat carefully moved her hands around to the front of his boxers, which was difficult, to say the least in this postion. But the noise that came from Stiles made it more than worth it, as she ran her hand over his length he pulled back from her lips resting his forehead against hers, practically panting when she wrapped her delicate fingers around him.

"Holy shit" Stiles groaned as he started to awkwardly tug off his boxers.

Katherine licked her lips at the sight of his throbbing member in her hand, she wasn't sure how she would feel seeing it for the first time, but she hadn't expected the desire that swept through her body. She wrapped her spare hand around his wrist and pushed it between her legs. 

Stiles got the message and eagerly pushed his hand inside her panties, catching his lip between his teeth when his fingers brushed her wet core. "Oh god, Stiles" she whimpered as his fingers slipped between her wet folds. Stiles flicked his eyes up, watching the way that her mouth fell open with his movements, he moaned as she started pumping him in her hand, he moved his lips to her neck as he eased a finger inside her tight wet hole.

Stiles grunted as her hand tightened around him a little painfully, "Oh crap, I'm sorry Stiles" Katherine panted releasing him from her death grip. 

"Don't worry, just - uh, try and breathe" Stiles murmured hoping that he sounded more confident than he felt, he just wanted to reassure her. He carefully rolled them over until he was hovering over her. Kat nodded at him with a shy smile, nibbling nervously at her bottom lip as Stiles started to push a finger inside of her. 

Kat whimpered desperately, needing something more, but Stiles held her down with his other hand on her hip "Just because nobody else has touched me, it doesn't mean I haven't touched myself, Stiles" she half moaned half giggled at the look on his face and the noise he made.

"Fuck, I really can't think about that right now" Stiles moaned loudly dropping his head onto her shoulder, unable to stop himself from picturing her spread out on her bed with her hand between her legs. "This better?" Stiles asked as he pushed a second finger inside with the first, feeling her grip him like a vice.

"Oh god," she whimpered tossing her head back into the pillows, as his fingers started a steady rhythm in and out of her tight pussy. The hand that he had been holding her waist down with moved to play with one of her nipples, rolling the slowly hardening nub between his thumb and finger, causing her body to arch up into his hands now she was unrestrained. 

"Stiles is fine" he chuckled hearing her groan, but she didn't have the power in her to call him a dumbass at that moment. 

"Harder, faster Stiles, please" Katherine begged, pushing down into his hand. Stiles was utterly convinced that he had never seen anything as sexy as this in his life, and he could safely say that until tonight happened he was sure he never would have, especially not with a girl this hot who was moaning his name.

Stiles pulled his fingers out of her carefully, causing her to groan in irritation, as she started panting and dropped back into the mattress. Tugging off her panties and throwing them across the room somewhere, "Can you, maybe, show me what you like?" Stiles asked quietly, looking up at her through his dark lashes.

Kat sat up quickly moaning at the sight of him on his knees between her legs, completely naked and waiting for her. "How about I talk you through it" she muttered licking her lips, eyes focused on his gorgeous golden brown ones. Her legs dropped open for him and Stiles nodded eagerly as she grabbed his hand, he got the hint pushing the same two fingers back inside her. "Keep pressure here," she told him quietly breathing becoming heavy again, as she pushed the heel of his hand against her clit, unable to stop the whimper on contact. "What you were doing before felt amazing," she told him truthfully as he started to move, quickly picking up a much faster pace.

"Just like that" she cried out blissfully, pushing her hips out into his hand, feeling the pleasure quickly start to build, as her heartbeat began to thud in her ears, joined by the rushing of her blood, she was so close to the edge it was almost painful. Sweat beaded her forehead as she started meeting his fingers the best she could, but her hips began to stutter, as she toppled over the edge coming on his fingers. 

"Holy fucking shit" Stiles all but growled, as she clamped down on his fingers, and her body practically vibrated under his touch. He was watching this beautiful woman melt before him and because of him, and he found that he never wanted to stop seeing this.

Kat had barely come down from her high and she was already reaching for him, "Need you, Stiles, please" she moaned desperately, reaching for his face, Kat grabbed for him as soon as she could and pulled his lips onto hers. Stiles almost fell on top of her when she pulled him down to her, but he caught himself on his forearms, landing beside her head.

Stiles gently rocked his hips back and forth, letting his rock hard cock slip between her soaking wet folds, their tongues were demanding, battling one another in a passionate kiss. Their kiss was much messier than before, hands were rough as they ran across one another's bodies. 

Stiles pulled back from her lips as they panted for air, "You ready beautiful?" Stiles asked breathlessly, pumping himself in his hand a few times as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm ready Stiles" she replied suddenly nervous, gripping onto his shoulders tightly.

"Only if you're sure? Just breathe" Stiles murmured, noticing how she was breathing much less than usual all of a sudden, his lips roamed her neck softly trying to calm her down and get her to relax and breathe.

"Please Stiles, I'm okay. I need you" Kat begged, hooking a leg over his hip, she just wanted to get the hardest part out of the way because she had been dreading this part, the only thing that made it bearable and maybe even exciting is the fact that it was Stiles.

Stiles could tell she was nervous so he didn't want to make her keep talking about it, he just wanted to make sure that she was sure. "Okay, I've got you" Stiles whispered into her ear.

Kat nodded at him but stiffened as she felt the head of his cock nudge her opening, Stiles moved from her neck to look into her eyes, "Look at me KitKat" Stiles breathed, she bit her lip as she opened her eyes looking straight into his. Feeling warmth flood her body at the sight of him, Stiles carefully started to push inside of her, once the head of his cock was inside her Stiles paused for a minute. 

"Keep going" Katherine panted, nails starting to dig into his shoulders, Stiles winced but continued to push inside her inch by inch. 

When he was finally inside her fully they were both panting, covered in sweat foreheads resting against one another. "You okay?" Stiles asked placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Mmhhmm, I'm good. Can you move?" Kat asked. Stiles nodded, knowing he would have to hold back, as she gripped him like a vice, tight warm and wet. He slowly pulled out and when he pushed back in, he did it a little quicker. Keeping up a steady pace, until they were both a moaning mess, with Kat clinging to his shoulders. "You can go a little faster if you want to, I can feel you holding back" Kat panted breathlessly against his lips.

Stiles groaned gratefully dropping his head against her shoulder, as his pace got a lot quicker his hips were practically snapping back and forth. Katherine was crying out loudly, only his name leaving her lips as he moved one of his hands gripping the thigh pulled over his hip. "You feel so good" Stiles growled against her skin, Kat tossed her head back into the pillows behind her as the pleasure started to thrum through her body. 

"So deep, fuck you're good at this" Katherine whimpered, wrapping both legs around him tightly. "Why the hell didn't we do this sooner" Kat wondered aloud, crying out as Stiles hit a spot inside her that made her entire body tense.

"Because we're idiots" Stiles groaned nipping at her collar bone, as he slowed down, slow deliberate thrusts that hit that spot over and over again. 

"Stiles, I'm gonna c-" Kat tried but the next thrust pushed her off the edge, clamping and fluttering around his cock. A silent scream that got stuck in her throat, Stiles' grunts and slapping of their skin, was the only thing that could be heard their heavy breathing nothing compared to before.

As Kat came Stiles kissed her hard as he was soon pulled over the edge with her, his own orgasm flooding through him and taking him by surprise, his hips began to stutter as he came, but he still tried to push them both through their orgasms. 

They lay there with Stiles still on top of her for a while, hands gently stroking each other's skin, not daring or wanting to move. Stiles finally lifted his head from her shoulder and looked into her eyes again, "That was even better than I ever imagined it could be" Stiles said as softly as possible, although his voice slightly rougher than usual.

"Thank you Stiles" Kat whispered, a slight lump in her throat as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, come on. Don't cry KitKat" Stiles smiled gently, his thumbs wiping the tears from her cheeks.

She giggled a little but the tears made Stiles a little unsure, "Happy Tears. I promise. I couldn't have wished for better" she assured him, running her fingers through his sex tussled hair and kissed the tip of his nose. 

"Good, me either" Stiles grinned wrapping his arms around her body, as they shared a lazy kiss. 

They both jumped clinging to each other as the front door slammed, "Stiles!?" a voice called, neither of them could make it out with the door closed.

Katherine managed to pull the covers over the pair of them as his bedroom door slammed open, revealing not one person but three, "GET OUT!" Stiles and Kat shouted as Scott Allison and Lydia fell out of the room laughing. 

"Fine! But you two better come down and start talking!" Lydia singsonged through the door. 

"Yes, we need details Kat" Allison laughed, as the footsteps pounded downstairs.

Stiles and Kat looked at each other again, "Sorry I thought I locked the door" Stiles sighed, his cheeks flushed.

"It's okay. Guess we've got some explaining to do" Kat giggled as Stiles pulled her back in for another kiss.


End file.
